Broken Hearts V2
by ALilyPea
Summary: There are times in your life when you're betrayed by those you love, and someone else steps in to help you. If you're lucky there's more than one person and over time they become your family. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever claimed to own or know any of the people depicted in this story. Their likenesses are the property of TNA and WWE respectfully.

Author's Note: Some of the people who have been in the wrestling fandom for awhile will recognize this story. It was on my old account at will slowly begin bringing fan fictions, edited and rewritten over to this account and deleting them off my former account to which the link can be found in my profile. This story in particular is getting a complete overhaul that I hope you will enjoy. It takes place in 2002.

* * *

Jeff Hardy walked backstage slowly, feeling completely and utterly numb after what had happened to him that evening. His own blood, someone he had known for his entire life. The man who had been his tag team partner since they had learnt to wrestle, Matt Hardy had betrayed him; and to of all people Rob Van Dam, one of their friends. 

He might as well have stuck a knife into his brother's back for all his broken promises were worth. He had interfered in the match, giving Jeff the Twist of Fate and left him lying helpless in the ring as RVD had won the match with a three count

Jeff wasn't really sure what hurt most in the situation just that his body ached all over and his heart wasn't really feeling much better. Matt had promised to protect him against the harshness of the business they had gotten themselves into without having to do any "favours" for any of those higher up then themselves. And apparently the time to protect his little brother had run out for Matt, Jess just wished he had told him ahead of time so that he could've prepared himself for it.

Walking into the locker room Jeff was relieved to see that Matt had already been and cleared out all his stuff. Matt would be joining the ranks of the Smackdown roster with Shannon Moore; Jeff's best friend since childhood as well as his band mate and would be under the command of the Million Dollar Princess Stephanie McMahon. Considering the temperament of Shannon and Stephanie who he actually got along with rather well Jeff couldn't help but wonder whose side they would take. Although with his luck running out so fast Jeff thought it to be most likely Matt.

His brother had always been able to garner the attention of others despite how much Jeff paraded around in revealing clothes, with his hair and nails done. In fact whenever Jeff did so Matt would typically snort derisively and shake his head muttering something about his "fag of a brother." Those around him, pulled in by Matt's often manipulative ways would nod their heads in agreement. It was no secret that Jeff didn't exactly have that many fans on the roster or in the offices. Jeff knew for a fact he was only kept around because he was virtually a fan magnet, they gravitated towards him like flies to honey; a fact that he never stopped appreciating.

Slumping down onto the bench Jeff pulled off his ruined shirt and winced at the pain in his side, 'Great,' He thought to himself, his insides would certainly match his outsides. Both would be considered hurt beyond immediate repair, at least for the time being.

Vaguely recalling last week's Raw Jeff shook his head sighing, Triple H had admitted to hurting his best friend and fellow Kliq member weeks prior to that night's show. He could remember vividly the hurt and betrayed look on Shawn's face as he had challenged Triple H to a match at Summer Slam. It was definitely more than regular story lines, just like what was going on between him and Matt; backstage politics interfering with what was supposed to be an hour of entertainment. Last week although horrible for Shawn had been good for him, Matt had seemed happy and so had Amy, despite not being able to wrestle. He hadn't felt betrayal flowing through his veins like heavy lead, choking his blood supply. Although he had before been able to identify with his death defying idol Jeff would give anything to not have to at the moment in time.

So lost in thought Jeff didn't notice the person knocking on his door or said person entering the room on crutches. This gave the much larger man a chance to study Jeff, worrying his lip in between his teeth as he considered all that had happened that night involving the rainbow haired young man.

"Come on kid, you're coming with me," He said, his deep voice resonating throughout the room. He smiled when Jeff looked up at him, obviously surprised at having the Big Wolf, Kevin Nash leaning on his crutches.

Jeff for once was so surprised that he didn't say anything at first; he opened his mouth and found that there was nothing he could say. "Are you supposed to be here in your condition?" He questioned, only realize how stupid that sounded after it had left his mouth. Why was Kevin here though? He had shown no interest in the Hardy as anything other than an acquaintance before.

Chuckling slightly Kevin shook his head, "You make it sound as though I'm some woman with a bun in the oven or something Jeffrey. I'm not supposed to be wrestling due to this injury but that doesn't mean I shouldn't be in the arena watching from backstage." He explained, his warm voice washing over Jeff immediately making him feel calmer.

Jeff cracked a grin, feeling less like he was falling apart on the inside as he stared at the Kliq leader. "So why are you here? And don't insult my intelligence by telling me that you've been here since the beginning of the show cause that would be a lie. You're easy to notice believe me." He began packing up his ring gear as he removed it from his body, tossing his wife beater in the trash he ignored the shaking of his own hands. He debated trashing the pants as well, as a way to rid himself of the memory of this night but decided not to. Standing up in naked glory he gestured to a well worn leather chair in the corner with one hand before tucking it behind him, not wanting Kevin to see his wrecked nerves anymore than he wanted to admit to having them.

Hobbling over to the chair Kevin sat down and pulled out his cell phone dialling the first number in his memory then putting it to his ear waited for it to stop ringing, his patience thin with every annoying sound. He tapped one foot hoping that one of his family members would be home to help him when he left the arena with Jeff.

"Pity party central how may I service you?" A familiar voice rang through the speakers bringing pictures of a mischievous face surrounded by beautiful raven black hair.

Kevin couldn't help the smile that crossed his face or the chuckle that spilled from his lips as he imagined the look on his friends face. "Well you can start by making room for one Sean." He responded with ease, stretching out.

Sean immediately became more animated, his interest showing through even in his voice. "Are you bringing home a new cub to play with?" He asked, his eyes sparkling as he glanced across the room at another family member who seemed as interested. "Is he cute? Is he sexy? Does he have the looks that drive the boys wild? Does he have the moves that really move them?" He ducked as the other man threw something in his direction.

Kevin laughed as he heard Sean get yelled at to shut up. "Yeah Sean, he's cute and sexy. I'm sure he drives the boys wild with his looks and I haven't seen his moves other than what he does in the ring and those are fabulous so I can't tell you that." He waited for Sean to stop laughing, smiling wryly.

Showering quickly Jeff got dressed and walked out, not too surprised at finding Kevin on the phone with someone. He waved at him and stuck the rest of his things in his bag before zipping it. He sat down on the bench and began the menial task of pulling on socks and tying up his platform boots, hoping that wherever Kevin took him that the people wouldn't find him too strange.

"Alright, love you too kid. I'll be there soon. Uh huh okay. See ya soon," Kevin flipped the phone closed before watching Jeff for a moment then speaking. "Are you ready to go kid?" He asked, standing slowly and grabbing his crutches, wishing he didn't actually have to bother with them.

Jeff hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly; he hadn't really had much contact with Kevin since the older man had begun working in the WWE again and despite hearing great things about him from Shannon still wasn't sure.

"Don't worry Jeff; we'll take damn good care of you just like we've done before. You're with the Kliq now so there's nothing to worry about. We're the Elite and despite what Vince may think we truly run this joint," Kevin assured him, his eyes gleaming.

Jeff nodded again and followed Kevin through the building, remaining slightly behind him as the older man stopped to say hi to 'Taker, otherwise known as Mark Calloway.

"Hey badass, how's it hanging?" Kevin greeted his old friend in a friendly manner, shaking his hand and winking slyly.

"Low and a little to the left," Mark grinned wickedly as his eyes swept down Kevin's body, an almost predatory glint to his eyes. "But things do seem to be looking up." He flirted blatantly, his voice a low rumble in his chest tinged with just the slightest hint of an accent.

Jeff felt himself turning red as the older man's gaze settled on him and shifted more behind Kevin as if to hide. Although he'd worked with Mark before it had always been a serious environment and the legend had always maintained a professional attitude. Jeff had certainly never seen this side of him before and wasn't ready to deal with the repercussions if he were to return the good looking man's antics.

"Aww man, look what you did. You scared the pup," Kevin admonished Mark as he reached back behind him and gently grasped Jeff's hand, running his thumb along the back.

Mark's smile vanished immediately; he hadn't realized that the rainbow haired Hardy would be so sensitive to his flirting. He knew he was intimidating at times but hadn't realized how much. "Jeff I didn't mean anything by it I promise. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable around me as you'll be seein' me a lot in the near future." He reached out slowly as to not startle Jeff and squeezed his shoulder, pulling back quickly when the younger man flinched, not wanting to hurt or scare him.

"Sorry Hardy boy. I forgot about your match," Mark apologized, keeping his voice low and soothing. "You took a pretty bad beating, inside and out but you can sure as hell put up a fight so keep on doing it." He cupped Jeff's face and stroked his cheek slightly before turning to Kevin. "Hey I'll see y'all tomorrow," He waved and headed off to his locker room to change.

"Come on, the limo's waiting for us, I hate to be an annoyance," Kevin coaxed Jeff along gently to start walking again; leading him to the limo neither of them said a word until they had made themselves comfortable in the back. He glanced over at Jeff as he sat back and smiled slightly, "You look confused," He observed, his voice low and soft. "What's up?"

"Mark obviously," Jeff joked weakly, appreciating the small chuckle the older wrestler gave to him, most likely out of pity. "What did he mean I'll be seeing him a lot in the near future and why would I even end up seeing him tomorrow?" He felt curious and a little bit excited about this, interacting with people who he'd never been able to interact with before.

When Matt was around he'd arranged the matches most of the time, risking Jeff's body and his talent instead of his own, keeping his brother in the dark most of the time. On the rare occasion Jeff had spoken to someone new Matt always made him sound childish and like a freak, something Jeff was never sure was intentional or not. For all he knew it could've been his brother falling back on old habits as far as their behaviours and roles were concerned, little brother trying to tag along a little too much.

"Well Glenn is going out with Sean, so that means Mark being his best friend got roped into coming around to the house a couple of times and we all became really good friends," Kevin explained, avoiding the discussion of the nature of his and Mark's relationship. It wasn't that he didn't want the rainbow haired high flier to know, he just thought it was better left to another time when Jeff wasn't feeling so overwhelmed with everything already. He studied Jeff's expression of shock at the news of Sean and Glenn, barely managing to suppress a smiled, there was a rare innocent quality surrounding the other man.

"Glenn's going out with Shawn Michaels?" Jeff felt about ready to drop from shock, his heart pounding in his chest due to his emotions and thoughts racing about a mile a minute. "I never knew," He ran a hand through his hair, trying to process this new information. He had known both men experimented from time to time but hadn't really pictured either of them as being each other's type.

Kevin just laughed and shook his head in amusement; this kid was just a little too much at times. He found it to be refreshing how shocked and amazed Jeff was concerning the many intricacies in being involved with a group like the Kliq, "No he's going out with Waltman. Michaels doesn't have anyone like that," He decided sticking with last names would probably be best for now.

Jeff nodded, calming down somewhat as the car lulled him into relaxation, staring out the window at the scenery. "How is Shawn doing, Michaels that is," He had been concerned, undoubtedly after the events of last week, having idolized the man growing up and admired him the more he'd come into contact with him. He didn't deserve the bad lot he'd been given lately, that was for sure.

Sighing Kevin rolled his shoulders in a shrug; it was hard to say exactly how Shawn was doing these days. "Shawn is as good as anyone could be in this situation I suppose," He responded to the question first before continuing. "Paul hasn't talked to anyone, he's become the man he portrays on television in a way, and he is what he says he is, he is the Game, and wrestling is his life now. And while he thinks he is that damn good no one can stop him, not even if they tried their hardest, and we all have tried." He paused to gather his thoughts. "It's sad how easily you can forget who you are in this business just because someone tells you have to be something you're essentially not. It's happened so much, we used to go around saying the Kliq was for life, and we would take care of all those we could, but we didn't know how short a life the Kliq would end up having," He spoke sadly.

"That's what happened to Matt I think. He became so lost in all of this shit, wanting to be the greatest. I just don't get it, I know I'm good in the ring, and I know I'm happy there, but the politics, the storylines. It's all too much for anyone to handle," Jeff shook his head in dismay, his hazel eyes filled with sadness. "Why does this happen?" He asked, so much of his soul showing in his gaze that Kevin somehow knew that Jeff was definitely older when his twenty six years when it came down to it.

Kevin rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. This was definitely not the conversation he had expected to be having with Jeff tonight, "It happens because we let it Jeff, the storylines engulf us and we let ourselves become the personas we play on TV and in the end we become strictly what the fans want or don't want, just to get some kind of reaction. It's so easy to just forget what you really are, especially when you're in the ring with another person, you aren't supposed to think of them as a friend if that's what they are. Sometimes kayfabe ceases to exist and no matter what you want to win at all costs, to reach the top of the corporate ladder and your opponents are only there for you to mutilate and destroy. But some of us are lucky enough to have friends to pulls us back and kick our asses when that starts to happen, because that kind of desperation can consume and destroy you." He knew what he was talking about possibly more that anyone, he'd had it happen, seen it happen to Scott, to Shawn, to Pac. Just like it was happening to Paul, and just like it was happening to Matt Hardy like it had so many people before them.

Jeff looked at him in something akin to awe, his entire thought process seeming to settle in his own head. Everything Kevin had said just made so much sense, the storylines, the rules and the game, all of it brought about feelings he'd felt before when in the ring and had been so frightened of. He realized then that it wasn't something necessarily to be frightened of but to own, and use to his advantage instead of turning it inward and allowing it to hurt him. "You sure know a lot," He commented softly, smiling almost shyly when Kevin laughed once again and reached over to ruffle his hair.

"You're definitely alright in my books kid," Kevin responded, grinning at him as they pulled up to a large pair of gates bracketed by, surprisingly enough farm fences. They had reached some kind of ranch, Jeff noticed once he looked out the window, watching the driver punch in the code and drive up to a big house adorned with Christmas lights, the contrast between the dark brown wood and the white twinkling lights making it seem like a place filled with wonderment and magic.

"Why are the Christmas lights still up?" Jeff asked as he looked at the intricate designs on the side of the house, created with fairy lights. It seemed to be some picturesque nativity scene, and Jeff found he was impressed and wondered how long something like that would've actually taken.

"They've never actually been taken down. Paul and Shawn did that last year for the neighbourhood Christmas competition and won. Shawn was so proud, and with everything that's been going on I think he doesn't have the heart," Kevin explained as best he could. People from the outside tended to be overly judgemental rather than try to examine and understand the inner workings of the Kliq.

Jeff grinned once Kevin was finished talking, "That is cool looking," He told Kevin as they stepped out of the limo, still staring at the lights in awe. It was only dusk at the moment; he definitely would need to come out when it was completely dark to capture the full effect. "I wish I could create things like that," He remarked.

"I thought you could," A new voice spoke from behind them, Shawn Michaels, who merely smiled when Jeff jumped and whirled around. He'd been waiting for them to arrive, sitting on the porch. "I mean, I heard about your sculptures from the Kid. Illuminamis? I believe he said they were called."

"Mr. Michaels, it's nice to see you," Jeff greeted him once he was over his shock; shy he was unsure of how to react to his long time idol. Especially not when the man was standing right in front of him looking hotter than hell and more delicious than sin, it had been a while since he'd first met Shawn and back then he hadn't even been able to form words before Matt had whisked him off.

Shawn grimaced slightly, his distaste at the formality visible. "Remember one thing kid, it's always Shawn, I don't do well with formality," He shook the young man's hand.

Jeff blushed, embarrassed he shied away a little bit. He'd only just arrived and he was already screwing everything up. "Sorry sir," He muttered in a soft voice, hoping he hadn't made Shawn angry at him. He'd been so kind, him and the Kliq, allowing Jeff to stay with them.

Looking at Jeff in shock Shawn couldn't help the anger that swelled within him; this wasn't the Jeff Hardy he'd seen backstage at shows before. That young man had been vibrant and friendly at times, and introverted at others, but never downright frightened of people. "I guess this has all gotten to you huh?" He waited patiently as he could for Jeff to nod in acknowledgment, "You used to be so outgoing what happened Jeff?" He questioned voice gentle.

Jeff could feel a lump grow in his throat and he shook his head, "I was told I scared people, or made them wary of me because of the way I dress. Like some kind of freak, no one would want a freak around," He whispered trying not to cry. His brother had told him lots of things he knew were the truth and others that maybe weren't. But at the moment his head was so messed up he couldn't tell one from the other. People didn't trust him, not typically and he knew that.

Shawn hugged Jeff unable to resist comforting the younger man who seemed so broken, so insecure and sad. He reminded Shawn too much of himself, having to put up a front because he was afraid that no one would like the real person behind the mask. "Sweets, you're not a freak. You're probably one of the most normal people I know, with the same insecurities that everyone else has. It's the inside that counts after all, just because you paint your nails and dye your hair it doesn't make you a freak. If you want to be outgoing, you should be outgoing. People like you," He comforted Jeff as best he could, at a loss of what to do.

Pulling away Jeff wiped at his eyes quickly so that no one would see his tears. "Why does no one love me then? Why doesn't Matt love me? He didn't say anything to me about him going to Smackdown, or about what would happen tonight. All I wanted to know was the truth, how hard is the truth to give someone?" He felt like throwing a world class temper tantrum, one that would surely make Christian proud.

Shawn put his hand on Jeff's lower back gently, leading him into the house. "Of course there are people who love you, Matt loves you. He's just lost right now, which is why he probably didn't say anything to you. He's just too much in his own head right now; it's nothing to do against you. Don't worry about him, he'll find his way back to you." He pushed Jeff towards the couch, smiling when he sat down. "I'll be right back. I gotta go find Glenn and Sean, they disappeared fifteen minutes ago, and I haven't seen them since."

Kevin settled himself in an overstuffed comfortable looking chair and snorted back laughter, "Fifteen minutes? Well I think I know where they are now. Probably cleaning up their mess, ain't that right Shawn?" He smirked at his best friend, grunting when a shoe came flying from the hall and hit Kevin in the chest.

"You're only a little bit perverted aren't you Kev?" Shawn called from the hallway, laughter in his voice. "Thinking about other people's sex lives when really you should be more concerned with your own," A muffled shout was heard after the sound of a door opening. Shawn came running back down the steps, covering his eyes he bumped into several walls overdramatically. "Fuck I'm blind, blind I tell you," He collapsed in heap on the floor in front of the couch, struggling not to laugh.

Jeff watched the scene with wide yes, unsure of what to do. "What happened Shawn?" He couldn't help but laugh as Shawn flopped around on the floor like Ric Flair after a suplex.

Shawn stopped moving around and looked up at Jeff, leaning his head against the younger man's thigh he grinned wickedly. "Well, let's just say I know now why Glenn is called the big red machine." He winked as Jeff blushed again, finding the flush on the other man's cheeks to be quite endearing, wanting to make it happen again and again.

"Shut your trap Michaels," Glenn growled, coming into the room with Sean trailing behind him, their hands clasped together. Both of them looked mussed, their clothes wrinkled in all the wrong places and Sean's hair was hanging in tangled curls around his face. "Just because you don't have a sex life doesn't mean you have to rag on everyone else's," He continued, sitting down on the couch opposite Jeff.

"Well, what are you doing getting your freak on in my house old man?" Shawn challenged, moving closer to Glenn there was a smirk on his face. Just as it seemed the two of them were going to play wrestle on the floor like a couple of puppies a knock sounded at the door. All of them groaned, no one really wanting to move to get it, especially not Shawn who had sprawled back against Jeff's legs, causing the young man to flush violently once again.

Heavy footsteps sounded through the house as the person approached the living room; his long blond hair tied back, a black tailored suit on his form. Jeff gasped softly when Glenn growled at the sight of the Kliq's own traitor. "What the fuck do you want?" Kevin demanded, managing to stand despite his injury, Shawn standing as well.

Shawn's face was rapidly losing colour losing colour as he stumbled backward, nearly landing on Jeff who quickly moved out of the way and helped him sit down. All of them looked shocked at the man standing in front of him, someone most of the Kliq hadn't seen in months.

It was Hunter, some hair from his ponytail drooping down in front of his face, wet with rainwater. He looked saddened by their reactions, his eyes downcast toward his feet, "I came to talk to Shawn," He spoke softly. At that very moment he wasn't Triple H or the Game, he was just Hunter. He was the same man they'd called brother, Kliq member and their best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone in this story but thank you for rubbing it in.

Author's Note: Not as many changes to this chapter as I would've liked. In the next chapter the story should almost entirely differ from the original and then go right back on track.

* * *

The whole room was quiet for a little while until Shawn managed to stand shakily with Jeff's aid, even though the younger man seemed frightened to touch him. "Thanks kid," He kissed Jeff on the forehead gently before taking Hunter by the arm and leading him into the study, his muscles almost painfully tensed as he moved through the house, well aware of his friends' eyes at his back as he stepped into the hallway and out of sight.

Hunter looked around the study, at items he had seen before, almost too many times before. They were items he'd once wished to own for himself, titles, and photos from travels around the world. He hadn't realized before that the titles weren't the most important item in the room; it really was the photos, the postcards and other trinkets from friends, companions and family that were worth so much more than any gold or contract Vince McMahon could've given him. He only wished that he had been able to realize that before he'd turned his back on the only people who really seemed to care about him.

Shawn turned to look at his friend…former friend? Enemy? Hunter was still good looking, almost strikingly so. His hair was hanging down around his shoulders, his hazel eyes troubled and his lips still looking so kissable despite being somewhat pouty. He'd kissed them before, and now that these thoughts were whirring around in his head he could only manage to say one thing, "Why?" He didn't know if it was a question, demand or a plea anymore but it did sound pretty pathetic to his own ears. He could only imagine what he looked like in Hunter's eyes.

"I had to Shawn; I don't know if you'll ever understand that I had to, but I know I did what I thought was right. I didn't want to see you get hurt, I didn't want you to end up like me," Hunter said this all, those beautiful eyes lowered back down to perfectly created running shoes, his whole outfit overly expensive and tailored to his form. "I just didn't want you to…I didn't want to see you," He seemed to be at a loss for words.

Anger surged through Shawn; he was barely able to resist the urge to strike Hunter as hard as he possibly could. "You don't want to see me get hurt?" He shouted, not intending to be so loud, knowing that everyone downstairs could hear him but not truly caring as they had most likely heard much worse in the past. "You pedigreed me in the middle of the fucking ring! You didn't say a damn word to me about a change in storyline or anything. It was worse than anything I've done to anyone in this business Hunter because at least I never did something like that to my best friend." He stepped back consciously, knowing if he stayed too close he would end up hurting him and he didn't want to do that.

"On top of everything you also agreed to put my head through a car window. Now you have the audacity to tell me you didn't want to see me get hurt! You don't think any of that fucking hurt Hunter? Are you truly insane?" Shawn went to take a step closer and stopped himself just barely, breathing deeply in and out.

A sound of distress echoed through the room as Hunter listened to his friend, regret soaring through him; it was like his insides were being scraped with a thousand tiny pinpricks. "I knew how much you didn't want to end up being Vince's number one man Shawn, so I took the fall instead. I did everything I was asked just for you, but it's not enough, he's going to try and hurt you anyway. I just wish you would listen to me," He sniffled and turned his head away to swipe at his eyes, unintentionally allowing Shawn to see that he was crying.

"Who did this?" Shawn went to comfort him but stopped short, unable to. The hurt still stung him violently, the sense of betrayal even though it wasn't just Hunter's fault. It still hurt that Hunter had felt he couldn't come to him, couldn't trust him enough to tell him the truth. "Tell me, who the fuck is messing with you? Who would try to mess with the Kliq?" He demanded, practically growling.

Hunter sat down heavily in one of the office chairs, burying his face in his hands for a few moments before he could manage to even look up into Shawn's face. "Vince. He said that if I didn't hurt you, he would destroy everything you've accomplished. Ever since they put him in charge of talent he's been going completely over the top. I couldn't let him do that to you, not after everything you had to do to earn your status. I know how much it means to you, how much wrestling means to you. I just had to stop him in any way possible." He looked down, sighing roughly.

Shawn walked over slowly, almost hesitant to do so, his nervousness vanishing as he grasped Hunter by the chin and forced him to meet his eyes. "Let me get one thing straight. Status won't mean anything if my family isn't by my side. I learned that the hard way when I tried to force you all out of my life years ago, and every single one of you just kept coming back. I need you and the rest of the Kliq and it's really about time you realized that and stopped being such a dumbass," His touch turned gentle as he moved closer and kissed Hunter firmly. It was just like Shawn, honest, nothing was hidden during their kiss.

Hunter could feel the world fall away, until there was nothing but him and Shawn remaining in it. He stood up, almost easing himself out of the chair and pressed his body into Shawn's, wanting to erase the pain he'd caused, wanting to erase the touch of his last lover, a man who could've cared less for him. "Please Shawn," He gasped out. "I want you; I need you to erase it all. Make it go away," He murmured against Shawn's lips.

Shawn hesitated; pulling back he looked into Hunter eyes for a few moments before nodding. He'd never been able to refuse his friend and former lover anything he wanted and wouldn't now either. "I need you too," He groaned softly as Hunter tugged his shirt over his head, running calloused hands over his bare skin. He kissed Hunter again, nipping at his bottom lip then slipping his tongue into his mouth. When he pulled back he smiled at Hunter slowly, "Need you more than you know, more than you'll ever know. But we're not doing the here." He stepped away and on a second thought reached back to grab Hunter's hand, leading him across the hall to the bedroom.

As soon as they walked through the door Hunter had Shawn against the wall, his hands tugging at unresisting fabric until they were both finally free to each other, their skin laid bare. Logical though leaving their minds, just desire to feel something other than the pain in their hearts, caused by others and each other. Both of them needing new beginnings that need overwhelming everything else.

"Promise me this won't be a mistake for either of us," Shawn pleaded, his hand grasping at Hunter's just before they were about to slide to his lower regions causing Shawn to moan softly. He tried not to get distracted from his inquiry, wanting his answer. "Please tell me?"

Hunter stopped abruptly, "This won't be a mistake, it is about making things right between the two of us once and for all," He moved Shawn back to the bed, easing him down on his back before he took the older wrestler into his mouth, his tongue sliding along flesh. It had been awhile but he still knew what drove Shawn insane. It had definitely been far too long.

Shawn groaned feverishly, hair spilled from his pony tail as he tipped his head back, arching his back he closed his eyes allowing himself to fall into the pleasure. When it became too much, his muscles all trembling he pulled Hunter back, not wanting it to end quite yet. "I want you to make me yours," He kissed Hunter, back bowing into his body.

Whimpering Hunter tried to control himself, preparing both of them as quickly as he could, taking care not to hurt Shawn before he slid deeply into the man beneath him. Both of them moaned, Shawn arching once again into Hunter's thrusts. He was beautiful, almost angelic, a light sweat gracing his skin as he became flushed, panting and moaning. Hunter knew what he was doing, sure he would know what he did wrong too as Shawn was always forceful in bed. It was one of the things some of his lovers had found annoying, but something Hunter had always found endearing.

It wasn't necessarily an act of making love, but wasn't rough either. It was a dance, a wonderful sensual dance with two bodies entwined in an act of love, passion and intimacy. Their passionate cries grew louder and louder, nearly ringing through the house until those who were downstairs shook their heads, merely turning up the volume on the television. It was healing, not something that would happen right away, but would progress over time.

When it was all over Shawn rested his head on Hunter's chest, breathing heavily his chest rose and fell quickly, sweat glistening on his skin. "I love you Hunter, more than any status. Never forget that," He muttered sleepily, his eyes drooping he was clearly ready to succumb to dreams if only for a little while.

"I love you too Shawn, I would do anything…if you needed it," He stroked Shawn's hair gently, listening to his steady breathing. He waited an hour, content to watch his best friend sleep, wanting to see him wake. Shawn began stirring slowly, rubbing his cheek along Hunter's pectoral muscle, murmuring softly. "Wake all the way up, we've probably scared the little Hardy boy, everyone most likely heard us through the walls of this place."

Shawn grinned lazily, relaxed for the first time in awhile. He got up with a catlike grace, making his way out of the room before Hunter could even really say anything to him.

Hunter got up quickly; pulling on his jeans he followed Shawn. "Uhm Shawn, you might want to put some clothes on," He called after him but was ignored. Sighing he made his way back to the bedroom and picked up Shawn's jeans, making his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

The kitchen had once been pristine, but now it was anything but. Flour was all over the place and sitting at the table was Jeff, Sean, Kevin and Glenn. Voices echoed from the living room, one of them somewhat shrill as the woman in question gave Shawn hell for apparently not returning her calls. Hunter smiled, "Only one person could make this mess," He pondered as Stephanie walked into the kitchen, her heels clicking on the linoleum. "Steph, honey," He greeted her affectionately, opening his arms.

Stephanie smiled, a twist of the lips before she stepped into his arms, her arms sliding around his waist she grasped at his skin for a moment before pulling back and slapping him across the face, she also tried to go for kneeing him in a sensitive place, something he quickly sidestepped. "How dare you mess with one of my best friends," She warned him, "If you ever do something so stupid, so careless again." She was one step short of wagging a finger at him. "Is your face okay?"

Hunter massaged the bruised skin lightly, and nodded. "So where's Shawn?" He asked, arching an eyebrow at her.

"He's talking to someone in the living room," She pointed in that direction, smiling when he nodded knowingly, having figured out who most likely would've arrived with.

Shawn walked back into the room followed by two men, none other than Scott Hall, the last of the Kliq to arrive and Mark Calloway who immediately made his way toward Kevin and dropped a kiss on his lips before turning back to Hunter.

"Hey what's going on?" Hunter asked, accepting hugs from both men, even Mark who grumbled all the while and wandered back over to sit next to Kevin. Having apologized to each and every person in the room, an hour later Hunter showered and dressed himself before heading back into the kitchen which seemed to be the base of operations. "I best be going, I have a meeting with some of the writers plus I have to fly out to do RAW promotional shoots." He kissed all of them affectionately on the lips, only pausing briefly before doing it to Jeff.

Jeff watched Paul leave with a jealous look on his face, practically seething as the other man walked out the door. Kevin noticed, as he usually did, ever the watchful leader and filed it away in his mind for later. He would need to talk to Jeff for sure, "So Steph, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" He asked, trying to remain casual even though all he wanted to do was drag the rainbow haired Hardy into another room and grill him.

"What do you think brings me here Nash?" Stephanie crossed her arms over her chest. "I am about as Kliq as any of you, in face without me all of you would be stumbling around completely lost and looking like a bunch of slobs." She seemed almost angry, despite her affection for the papa wolf. "Besides Sean called and wanted me here, not that it's any of your damn business." If there was anything scarier than Stephanie McMahon normally, it was Stephanie McMahon when she was pissed.

* * *

I would like to thank buffyvamp for reviewing my fic and adding me to your alerts.

HBKShowStopper I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Also thank you Jaded-Chaela for adding this work of fiction to your alerts


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This chapter took me much longer than I would've liked it to. I've made more changes within this chapter from the original and the next chapter will be completely new.

* * *

Sean laughed loudly from his place on Glenn's lap before he stood up and made his way over to Stephanie, wrapping her in a hug. "Jesus Steph, jump up his ass and out of his throat why don't you?" He teased, laughing even harder when Stephanie gave him a look of pure innocence. Stephanie McMahon was a lot of things but innocent definitely wasn't one of them that was for sure, and anyone who thought she was had another thing coming. She was even more perverted than some of the boys on a good day, causing them to spend most of the time shocked at the words which came out of her mouth at times.

Stephanie pulled back from the hug and walked over to Kevin giving him a hug she kissed his cheek then wiped off the lip gloss mark smoothly with her fingertips. "I'm sorry Kevin, I really am, and it's just been a stressful couple of days." She apologized before turning to eye Jeff, Kevin seeming to accept the apology easily with a nod of his head. "Jeff would you stand up please?" She requested politely and put her hands on his hips, it was such a Billion Dollar Princess pose that some of the men couldn't help but try and hide their laughter.

When everyone looked over at Jeff they couldn't help but chuckle even harder, the young man had a completely petrified look on his face even as he stood up. "You're not going to slap me or something are you?" He asked softly, shifting from foot to foot, not moving toward her.

Stephanie let out a surprisingly girlish giggle and shook her head, "If I was going to slap one of the Hardy's it most certainly wouldn't be you now get over here." Jeff did as she told him, looking down at his feet as she studied him, his clothing consisting of a red t-shirt and baggy jeans. "Okay look up," She eyed him, a worried look on her face. "You are just too damn small," She concluded before hugging him, running her fingers lightly through his hair.

A surprised smile graced Jeff's handsome face as he returned the hug happily, squeezing her slightly. "Well maybe other people are just too damn big," He replied, feeling immediately at ease with her. Because of his lack of involvement in major storylines he hadn't really worked with her a whole lot but felt immediately at ease with her. When he realized everyone seemed to seem surprised slightly at his sudden burst of attitude he shrunk back, looking down at the floor. "Sorry," He mumbled.

"Don't apologize for teasing us Jeff, we'd rather have you doing that then hiding in your shell all the time," Shawn tilted Jeff's head up and looked down into his eyes. "Kapiche?" He asked, squinting slightly.

Jeff just grinned and nodded, taking a step back he looked at Shawn from top to bottom. "Uhm Shawn," He smiled innocently as Shawn turned back around after stepping back and looked at him curiously. "I think you're a little too far out of your shell, I mean you're surrounded by people in your kitchen completely nude." He picked up Shawn's forgotten jeans from the floor and handed it them to him.

"Yeah well better me than any of you guys, I have a sexy body so I should show it off I think," Shawn stretched, groaning softly as some of his muscles popped and shifted. "Besides it's nothing y'all haven't seen before." Nevertheless he pulled his jeans on, buttoning them up and sitting down at the table, relaxing he slouched down in his chair.

Jeff just blushed and sat down with Stephanie next to him, watching all of them he felt a sense of awe as he watched them interact with each other, and felt an overwhelming sadness at the sense of group unity that they had with each other. He and Matt had been like that with Chris Jericho, Adam and Jay originally, but that was before Chris had gotten overbooked and Jay and Adam had started hating each other behind the curtain.

Mark watched in amazement as many emotions flickered across the younger Hardy's face. He certainly was someone to watch out for, he seemed like an interesting individual and despite himself he could see why Kevin wanted to protect him. "Jeff you've got nothing to worry about," He told the young wrestler, hoping he hit the nail on the head. "You are one of us, the freaks, the Outlaws, the people who don't quite belong but manage to somehow belong together." He squeezed Kevin's hand fondly, resisting the rather foolish urge to kiss the back of it.

Jeff seemed to think about this for a moment then nodded with a look of acceptance on his face, "Thanks for making me feel like I belong somewhere, it's been a while since I felt like I had any kind of purpose."

"Whenever the chips are down you can come to us Jeff," Kevin told him sagely, his face filled with nothing but serious affection for the young man, who still seemed so hesitant to reach out even though they would always be there for him.

"Of course, that being said you should really never play poker," Sean smirked somewhat at the confused look on Jeff's face,

Kevin grinned slightly, deciding to take pity on the young man who, he had to admit, looked absolutely adorable when confused, "Your eyes and facial expressions completely betray your emotions. I think if you had a good hand you'd be positively squirming in your chair."

Nodding Jeff seemed to understand and chuckled softly, eliciting a surprised response from those who had never heard a sound of joy come from his lips. "Now I know why I lost so much money from Ron and John last weekend," He explained, sitting back to listen to all of them talk to each other, content to be amused by their anecdotes and flirtation. When everyone began drifting off to different parts of the ranch to find things to do Jeff wandered outside.

Kevin, deciding now would be a good time to talk to Jeff kissed Mark softly on the lips before going out on the porch, finding Jeff on the swing. "Hey Jeff," He gestured, "Do you mind if I sit?"

Jeff shook his head, immediately scooching over for the bigger man he curled his legs up to his chest and rested his head on them, staring at the beautiful lands, the horses trotting around in their field.

"How do you feel being here? I mean, you're okay with it right," Kevin felt compelled to make sure the younger man was comfortable, and okay with everything that had happened since what Matt had done to him.

"It's peaceful, serene," Jeff responded, his voice light and airy as he enjoyed the atmosphere around him. He glanced over at Kevin, managing a small smile, "I wouldn't have come with you if I didn't want to, even in the state I was in. And thank you for bringing me here, I think it's just what I needed."

Kevin nodded, smiling back at him, "That's good, and you're welcome. I was just concerned because I know the people here can be a little bit overwhelming at times, we're all a little bit rambunctious at times," He explained, even though he didn't really need to. The stories about the Kliq were legendary in the locker room, yet only half of them were true.

"How does Stephanie factor into all of this?" Jeff asked suddenly after minutes of silence, it was something that had been bothering him since he'd first seen the Billion Dollar Princess.

Hesitating Kevin tried to decide how much of the situation with Stephanie he should explain to Jeff. "She's always been behind us, she had a crush on Shawn when she was younger, and then when DX formed, and Hunter and her had their fake marriage, she was really there for him, here for us. It didn't matter if we were in WCW, or here, she was here whenever we needed her. When Scott went downhill, and when Hunter injured himself. She's just become a part of us."

Accepting that explanation Jeff nodded, putting his head back down. "It's kind of like Amy then," He felt a pang in his chest at the thought of the red head, she was like a sister to him, but who would she choose in all of this?

Kevin decided this would be a good time to broach a topic with Jeff he still wasn't sure about, "So can I ask you a personal question?"

Jeff nodded, without making a noise he waited apprehensively, trying to figure out what exactly it was that Kevin would want to know about him.

"I was wondering if you had feelings for a certain icon we all know and love," Kevin didn't hesitate, stating the facts that he wanted the truth about bluntly and honestly. He didn't really know any other way to do it.

Jeff looked at him, completely shocked and gaping for a moment, the wheels in his mind turned furiously before he managed to answer as honestly as possible, "Yeah I suppose I do, at first I thought it was just idol worship because when I was growing up I wanted to be him. But I've talked to him, he's so kind, and I heard he wasn't. And he's charismatic, just cool in general ya know? So funny and caring, just the kind of person I've always wanted," He sighed softly. "But now he's had sex with Hunter, and it hurt to hear that, to see Shawn looking so happy and I don't know what to do anymore, I'm so confused about everything now."

Sighing Kevin nodded, understanding what Jeff was going through. He understood it was hard to be on the outside looking in, without being able to understand the intricacies of their group. "One thing first, that is by far the most I've heard you say since I met you I think so congratulations. Also, Shawn and Hunter aren't together, granted they were once upon a time, but it was too passionate and too destructive and it ended badly. I guess you could say that their having sex today was closure for what's been happening recently, for how much they've hurt each other. It's over now and they're both ready to move on," He tried to make it easy for Jeff to understand so he wouldn't get more confused then he already was. However Kliq matters were a lot of things and simple was rarely one of them.

Thinking about what Kevin had just told him Jeff stared off into space for couple minutes before nodding, his mind still whirling but not at such a rapid pace. "I get it now, so what do you think I should do?" He asked, wanting the older man's opinion more now than ever.

"You should ask him out on a good old fashioned date, dinner and a movie or something along those lines," Mark suggested from the doorway, smiling back at Kevin when his lover greeted him with a lazy grin. "I mean that's exactly what I did with Kevin here."

"It sounds easy enough but things like this never are," Jeff sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Do you really think I should do that?" He seemed hesitant to even try it, his insides all coiled up with fear.

Kevin shared a look with Mark before answering Jeff's question, "HBK, won't refuse you Jeff, he's already been taken in by you. True me, I know it and so does everyone else."

Jeff nodded and stood up, grim determination showing on his face. "Okay I will," A sudden reluctance appeared to take him over, his shoulders slumping forward suddenly. "Tomorrow of course, I think he's too busy right now and I wouldn't want to bother him," He seemed to be giving himself reasons to back out of it and smiled shyly and waved before heading into the house.

Mark sat down beside Kevin, pulling his lover close he dropped a kiss to his lips, stroking his cheek in a manner of tenderness that wasn't usually seen in the dead man. When he pulled away he smiled warmly at him, feeling content in this moment when they were truly in the center of chaos.

Kevin rested his head Mark's shoulder feeling exhausted; it had been a long and stressful day. He felt like he'd been on an emotional roller coaster ride, and was just glad that the two of them had this moment to themselves, however brief it might end up being. On top of everything they now had Jeff to help heal while they licked their own bitter wounds in an attempt to heal themselves from the pain they'd visiting on themselves and each other. "Do you think Jeff will actually tell Shawn how he feels?" He asked.

Mark sighed again, this time it was tinged with sadness. "No I don't," He replied, his voice going soft now as he rubbed Kevin's shoulder lightly. "What's happened with Matt seems to have hurt him real bad and I don't think he'll be able to trust us as much as he would like to, you can see it in his eyes." He ran his fingers through Kevin's long hair. "I'd like to think he'd do it but I know he won't. I know as well as everyone that Shawn has feelings for him; he's never been good at hiding them. He has the same look in his eyes as he did when he fell in love with Bret all those years ago, I just hope it won't be as destructive."

"I was really hoping you wouldn't say that," Kevin closed his eyes as though it hurt for him to have them open, he could feel one of his frequent migraines coming on. "I hope this doesn't turn out like that did, I'm sick of betrayal, and that poor kid doesn't need anymore." He shivered slightly, a sudden breeze moving their way.

"C'mon Big Sexy, it's time for you to get some rest, your body most certainly needs it," Mark helped him up, steadying him when he thought he might fall, always worried about his lover. It was something he would never be able to live down so figured it really didn't matter too much.

"Are you gonna tuck me in too dead man?" Kevin joked, leaning against him because he knew Mark would never let him fall.

Mark winked at him, "You know it." He replied, kissing Kevin's cheek.

Upstairs Sean lay in Glenn's arms staring at the mural on the ceiling of a beautiful southern night sky. "Glenn, do you think everyone will get the chance to be as happy as we are together?" He asked, snuggling closer as he thought about their friends who seemed so overwrought and in pain that it was truly upsetting.

Glenn smiled slightly and kissed the top of Sean's head affectionately, his lover had always had a big heart. "I think that everyone deserves it so I hope they do." He ran his hand up and down Sean's side gently. "Everyone has someone who will always love them no matter what; it's just all about finding them." He explained his philosophy on love; even though it was simple it still made Sean smile every time he heard it.

"Do you think Shawn and Jeff would make a good couple?" Sean rolled onto his stomach so that his boyfriend could rub his back. He remembered seeing the looks they gave each other when neither of them was looking, all guarded thoughts of heat and love showing in their eyes.

Running his hand up and down the smooth skin of Sean's back Glenn nodded. "Yeah I do, they'd be perfect for each other, and the only problem is both of them are too insecure to tell each other how they really feel." He kissed Sean's head again softly, kneading the muscles slightly. The two men practically radiated a pain that could be felt in the air of those around them. If he had his way he would've been able to find Matt Hardy and tear him limb from limb.

Sean sighed. "I hope one of them does. I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen soon and I don't like it." He trailed off slightly. "Besides, they both deserve to be happy, they've both been hurt so much by different people. I want Jeff to trust us Glenn."

"You are so sweet, always wanting to help people." Glenn told him. "I think he will with time, obviously he trusts us somewhat, because he came here with Kevin. Now it's just a matter of getting to know each other I suppose. Now go to sleep, your thought processes tire me out." He teased nudging Sean.

Chuckling softly Sean pulled the blanket up fully around their naked forms and closed his eyes listening to the comforting sound of Glenn's heartbeat as he succumbed to the sleep easily in his lover's arms, cocooning them and burying his face in Glenn's neck.

Glenn sighed softly watching Sean, running his fingers slowly through his raven locks. "You help everyone else but never tell anyone what's wrong with you; you're so intent on being strong." He whispered, pained by the fact that his lover had been hiding something from him for years. "I only hope that one day you'll trust me enough to tell me about what haunts your dreams." He smiled sadly. "I love you Sean."

Sean shifted closer curling an arm around Glenn's waist a small smile on his face, he grasped at Glenn's hip in his sleep, making a small happy noise as he heard the words which could penetrate the deepest of sleeps.

Closing his eyes Glenn breathed deep over and over until his breathing evened out and he joined the sleepy silence of the house. For now they could rest, despite the feeling of unease settling upon all of them. Something big would be happening soon, something that could threaten the sanity of all of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I am sorry this took so damn long especially since it's a rewrite which makes it all the more ridiculous. If you go on my profile my reasons for not updating as of late are explained and I'm now hoping to be back in the game in a big way.

Thank you for everyone's support! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts. I hope the wait wasn't too painful.

* * *

Jeff tried to tell Shawn, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't but every time he went to talk to the older man he would freeze up like someone had gripped his tongue between their fingers and pinched. He didn't know how to say the words to tell him how he felt, that all he wanted was one damn chance. It was getting harder and harder each day until it got to the point where he didn't really talk to Shawn any longer. Instead he would just answer questions when the older man asked, keeping their conversation to the bare minimum. With everyone else though he would open up, have grand conversations even in a loud voice explaining a piece of art his hands flying in every which direction as he gesticulated wildly the passion for the piece clear in his eyes. Shawn would watch from afar and wish there was something he could say but there wasn't.

It was unfortunate that Mark, Glenn, Sean and a reluctant Kevin had been right. They'd merely stood by and watched unable to say anything as Jeff clammed up constantly in front of the other man to the point of it being painful. It was like he was trying to keep himself from falling in love, or make himself fall out of love as the case seemed to be by not talking to him.

All they could do was watch as Shawn became increasingly more worried when Jeff stopped talking to all of them suddenly one day and wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong. Shawn wasn't the only one becoming frustrated with the young man who seemed so intent on destruction of himself and the friendships which were so new they were extra fragile. It was a delicate situation and none of them truly knew how to approach it. Mark had tried at first but had only succeeded in shouting at the younger Hardy until he'd torn out of the room and Taker had shown through when Mark slammed his fist through the wall without even flinching. Kevin tried next to get information on Jeff's crush on the Heartbreak Kid but he refused to tell any of them anything beyond the fact that it was none of their business in the first place which hurt all of them as a family a little more then they liked to admit because they wanted him with them and he was pushing them away.

Sean and Glenn were becoming angry because Jeff had clammed up with them entirely and refused to answer their call after one rousing argument which had ended with Sean begging Jeff not to throw his life away because it was worth so much more than he thought. He'd even kept his mouth shut and retreated into his shell so much so that he wouldn't even talk to Shane Helms or Shannon Moore about anything either. The only person he would confide in was Stephanie, because she was involved yet not and wasn't around enough for it to matter or to really help out with the "Save Jeff Hardy" campaign as he had sardonically begun calling it in his head. He truly didn't seem to understand their concerns.

It was Paul eventually who went to Stephanie in an attempt to get her help even though Jeff was the one out of the Kliq he liked least and everyone knew that stemmed from the jealousy of the rousing love making session they'd heard the night Jeff had arrived at the ranch.

That was how Jeff found himself in Stephanie McMahon's office one Monday night trying to avoid the questions. "How did you become involved with them anyway?" He asked his voice low as though he didn't want to be heard. The Kliq did have a tendency to push their noses when they didn't belong but that was how they'd done things for so long they didn't truly see how annoying it was, or that some people just didn't want them around.

"You're avoiding my questions," Stephanie accused but smiled at him just the same. She'd had concerns of her own as the young man seemed to drop weight like there was nothing to it and the dark marks under his eyes had begun to resemble bruises. "I was involved with Scott; I helped him through rehab as much as I could with their help. I believed in him," She put weight in her words so that he would get the message and understand that she believed in him too.

"What is going on Jeff?" She asked kindly, moving around the desk and sitting down beside him.

Jeff shook his head letting out a noise of frustration.

"Why does it matter what's wrong? Why is everything about what I'm doing wrong, I don't think I've been doing anything wrong, I've been working. I've been getting louder pops than normal and so what if I haven't been sleeping a whole lot. I don't know if you know this but after awhile travelling actually gets to you," He told her, his voice laden with sarcasm as he said the words.

"Because we all love you Jeff," Stephanie responded refusing to be hurt by the venom in his voice recognizing the rather wild look in his eyes. She had approval from her father and everyone on the board to give Jeff a vacation it was just a matter of convincing him to go. "We want you to be okay, we don't care about the wrestling or what's going on in the ring right now, even though it is phenomenal," She held a hand up when he made a protesting noise. "We just want to know that you are going to be okay, that this thing with Shawn isn't getting to you."

Jeff stood up abruptly, shoving his chair back from the desk so much so that it almost skidded into the wall.

"There is nothing going on with Shawn okay? There never will be and do you know why? Because maybe I have better things to do then be stuck in the Kliq's pocket. Did any of you ever think of that? I know how they work okay and I've already been betrayed enough, I don't need to be brought to the top and then crash back down again, I'm fine on my own." He growled before leaving the room, slamming the door so hard behind him that it actually shook.

Stephanie paused for a moment then picked up the phone and dialed a number, "Hello. Eric? I need you to do something for me." She explained what was going on to the current manager of the RAW roster, hoping he would be able to help.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Character injury and major drama below.

Author's Note: It's funny that even when you've written something before, as this is a rewrite the really dramatic bits can still exhaust you emotionally. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter winces Well…not enjoy…But I hope…I don't know…I hope you don't all come after me with pitch forks and flaming torches.

* * *

When Eric Bishoff had gotten the call from Stephanie McMahon about Jeff Hardy he'd become more worried than he had been after Shawn Michaels had come to him. When he wasn't on television he was a genuine nice guy and when he'd expressed concerned for the young man after the conversation on the phone with Stephanie he'd been immediately worried and had tried to speak with Jeff only to be pushed aside. He tried to tell him to go on vacation or tone down the new crazy moves he'd been inventing. They were spectacular looking yes but were some of the most dangerous maneuvers he'd seen in wrestling thus far.

Jeff just told him it was alright; clearly unable to see anything wrong with the way he was doing things or the way he seemed to be trying to kill himself every night when he stepped into the ring. They all decided he either actually wanted to die or he was intentionally trying to kill himself so that whatever he was feeling would go away and he would be able to be numb for once. No matter who tried to talk to him he wouldn't take time off and since there was nothing physically wrong with him they couldn't force him to take a paid vacation. He wanted to move on; he wanted to be remembered by his fans if he wouldn't be by his friends even though they were trying desperately to do what they could to save him. It was finally agreed that the best thing they could do was sit back, watch and hope that he would burn out before something bad happened to him.

It was a big night, RAW and it was supposed to be one damn exciting episode to promote ratings. Jeff was scheduled in a cage match against RVD and had been practicing some crazy moods that hadn't been approved by the trainers or the bosses in the back which meant if he did in fact live through the match he would end up being fined a considerable amount of money as well as getting suspended for an unknown amount of time.

Jeff was sitting in his locker room when Shawn knocked on the door then poked his head in, studying the younger man for a moment before speaking.

"Hey Jeff, I was wondering if I would be able to talk to you for a moment?" He asked his voice extra soft and hoarse. Sometimes he couldn't help but be distracted by the sheer intensity that Jeff seemed to carry everywhere with him like a badge of honour without even realizing it. It was present in absolutely everything he did and startled him to the very core, shaking something loose from deep within.

Looking up so quick Jeff almost got whiplash Shawn could see the change visibly as the young man began folding himself back into his shell; he couldn't help but frown. He yearned for the Jeff who'd started to open up to him a little bit not too long ago, yet it seemed like years. It made him uneasy and he wanted to know what was going on.

"Uhm Shawn can it wait please, I have a match to concentrate on and I really just need to be getting some time to myself for the moment," Jeff replied quickly, tucking a piece of rainbow coloured hair behind his ear.

Shawn sighed having expected this. Jeff had been getting worse over the past couple of days, not just giving him but everyone else it seemed.

"Actually Jeff that's one of the reasons I wanted to speak to you," He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I don't think you should do the new move tonight," He paused gnawing on his bottom lip lightly trying to decide how to phrase what it was that he wanted to say. "I'm worried it might be a little too dangerous especially for a normal run of the mill Raw show, I mean wouldn't it be better to save it for a pay per view or something?"

Flushing red Jeff could feel his temper rising slowly and he clenched his teeth, a muscle in his jaw twitching slightly. "No one seems to think that I should be doing the new move but personally I don't think that it's any of your fucking business if I do the new move or don't do the move. How about you leave me alone now and go bother one of the Kliq? They're the important ones remember, the Elite. No one is better," He rolled his eyes slightly surprised at his own vehemence and anger toward Shawn. He pushed those doubts back, remaining steadfast and stoic even though he wanted to just scream.

"I think it is my business, it's my business because I consider you to be a friend Jeff. And I don't appreciate seeing my friends practically kill themselves in the ring every damn night they wrestler just for a few seconds of cheap entertainment," Shawn retorted, getting angry himself. He didn't understand why Jeff was being this way or what he or anyone had done to make him behave like this but it was beginning to get under his skin.

Jeff got up and stood nose to nose with the man he'd once referred to as his idol. It was harder than it should've been, keeping the anger inside of him and dwelling when all he wanted to do was reach out and touch him. "Cheap entertainment?" He snapped harshly, "You'd know a lot about that wouldn't you Shawn? Smiling pretty for the crowds and backstabbing anyone it took in order to get some cheap entertainment for yourself. You didn't seem to mind it while you were doing it but anyone else tries it and all of a sudden you're here offering guidance? That's fucking rich."

Shawn bristled glaring into Jeff's hazel green eyes, "That's because I was on top of the world kid. I wasn't there for very long though because I didn't realize I was just trying to end it all because I was miserable just like you are right now," He spread his arms wide pretending not to see the pain in Jeff's eyes because he didn't know how to deal with it anymore or what to say.

"You can go whore yourself out to the fans all you want Jeff but it won't last forever and you need to know that, you're gonna burn yourself out fast boy and there won't be anyone to catch you when you fall. Not even me because you know what? There's a point you reach in a friendship where even the person who is suppose to be there for you and would normally try to help you can't handle you anymore. Congratulations Jeff your friends have reached that point and it wasn't even their fault, it was yours for forcing them into it," With that being said Shawn turned and stormed out of the room his face tense with anger and frustration, shoulders set as he stormed down the hallway.

Slumping down on the bench Jeff couldn't gain control of his emotions and the thoughts racing through his head as he tried to process what had just happened. He'd made it happen by trying to push away the people who cared about him more than anything else all for some stupid safety net that didn't even exist in the first place, he was just so terrified of being betrayed yet he was the one betraying himself. He lowered his head into his hands rocking slightly he pushed himself lower so he could breath properly without passing out, on the verge of completely freaking out as the gravity of his actions began to sink in.

He sat there for a few moments sitting up only when he heard a stage hand call through the door to tell him that his match was up in ten minutes time and nervousness flooded the pit of his stomach like he'd just followed a handful of cold rocks.

As Jeff stood in the gorilla position waiting for his music to start he couldn't seem to get Shawn's voice out of his head or the look on his face as Jeff had said those things to him. He had replied, sounding so hurt like he did actually care about Jeff and it was all over. The pain was bad, Jeff could tell as it had been written all over his face and lay deep seated in those golden brown eyes of his.

He looked up and took a deep breath as his music started, taking a moment to himself before running out onto the ramp doing his usual dance as the fans voices rang in his ears. None of them were distinctive and he found himself passing them by at ringside when normally would've been giving them high fives. To him they didn't exist, would the sacrifices he made matter to them in the end? He didn't think so. Those he mattered to no longer cared.

The match started out as per usual, even for a cage match. The two men locked up in the center of the ring which easily escalated into Irish whips, chops and punches. Jeff managed to nail RVD with a Whisper in the Wind and began scaling to the top of the cage as fast as he could even though he'd quite brutally twisted his ankle getting hung up on the ropes earlier on in the match. He got halfway up before Rob pulled him back down into the ring and he groaned when he hit his head on the cage.

Shawn watched nervously backstage, pacing back and forth in front of the monitor.

RVD attempted to hit the Vandaminator and did but not as hard as he could of, Jeff spat blood out into the ring and picked up the chair already dented from the impact to his own head and swung it at the other high flier hitting him square in the jaw which then "knocked him out cold". He turned and began climbing the cage again, practically dragging himself up as a deep ache settled into his bones. He got to the top and stood, gripping the cable and glanced at the fans all around him watching them rise to watch him, to see what he would do next.

He could end it down, looking down at Rob. He could climb down the cage and land firmly on two feet where he would remain safe; or he could do what the fans wanted to see him do once again and risk his body again, most likely ruining his entire career. He nodded to himself slightly and took a deep breath as Shawn's voice ran through his mind. He should climb down, for the sake of those who actually cared…but he had to do the move, he'd been practicing it for weeks now and it was what he'd been waiting for his entire life, the reason he'd become a wrestler. If he did the move he would have the chance to be imprinted in the minds of his fans and even those who didn't like him forever,

Shawn's words were suddenly prominent in his mind, _No one to catch you when you fall._ That hard look on his face, the pain in his eyes, it was unbearable. _Not even me…No one…Not even me…._His world spun as dizziness hit him, the words echoing over and over again becoming so fast that they no longer made sense. Nothing made sense anymore.

All he could see was that expression on Shawn's face, that look of complete hurt and betrayal. It was the same thing Jeff had been trying to protect himself from and all he'd ended up doing was hurting and betraying himself. Shawn may have given himself up for cheap thrills once upon a time but at least he'd had the courage to put himself out there to be hurt and betrayed. It happened to everyone and there was no protection from it.

He heard a scream vaguely as though it was coming from far away as his world teetered on edge and all of a sudden the floor was rushing toward him at a pace he couldn't comprehend. He didn't know if the scream had been someone else's or his own. He tried to push forward at first so he would fall into the ring, he didn't think fast enough, ramming into the cage harshly on his way down.

Jeff landed not in the ring but near the barrier outside of it on the hard floor. A sickening crack burst into his hearing as he felt nothing but molten agony and then numbness; the last thing he heard was someone yell for an ambulance before the darkness claimed him and the chaos ended. Shawn was right.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I'm sorry this took so long. And thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm truly happy about the reviews and support I've received for this rewrite.

* * *

Shawn had never been this worried in his life, not even when two of his closest friends had ended up in rehab due to their addictions because somehow he knew that they would get through it with his support. But as he paced back and forth in the waiting room of the local hospital he had a hard time comprehending what happened that night and if there was any way all of them would be able to get through it. He just couldn't believe it.

All he had wanted to do was have a conversation about Jeff about what had been going on with the younger man and admit his feelings for him; he couldn't believe how it had escalated into a yelling match. He had been hurt before but not like this, it felt like his heart had been ripped out and stomped on. He had hurt Jeff too, that he knew; he'd watched as Jeff retreated, trying to hide his feelings but the younger man still couldn't change the fact that all of his emotions were broadcast loud and clear in his eyes. In an unguarded moment, Shawn could look into his eyes and see that he wanted someone to save him or at the very least try. He wanted to be saved, from the business and everything that it entailed.

Shawn had tried, he'd tried so hard but because of Jeff's feelings, the younger man wasn't able to open up to him. They had failed, and Jeff was lying in a hospital bed broken because they hadn't been able to try hard enough. He couldn't believe the brunt of his anger had caused him to tumble over the edge that Jeff had been balanced so precariously on.

No one that had seen Jeff's match could describe the horror they'd felt seeing Jeff fall off the top of that cage; as he was falling there was a suspended brief moment of hope that like Mick Foley had done years before that Jeff would get to his feet and continue the match. It wasn't long after that thought had completed itself in everyone's head that the sickening thud echoed through the arena. It was a disgusting sound as Jeff's body hit the ground, Shawn had rose to his feet feeling bile rise in his throat and had run blindly to the entrance of the ramp with tears blurring his vision and a lump in his throat. He had passed several superstars who were all watching the monitors in horror, their own eyes far too bright.

When Shawn had reached Jeff several people and paramedics were already there checking on him, he'd knelt beside Jeff and gasped as he observed the young man's condition. His whole body had been distorted at an odd angle and Shawn as well as the fans watched hopelessly as Jeff was loaded onto a stretcher and taken backstage. Jeff was taken to Mersey Side Hospital and the rest of the show had been cancelled because no one had seen the need to do anything else.

The rest of the Kliq had arrived an hour after Jeff arrived to find Shawn in a horrible mess as he looked ready to collapse into a nervous breakdown, with them were Shannon Moore and Shane Helms. Two more people who Jeff had closed himself off from, but Shawn knew that they were like family for the younger man, even more so than the Kliq would ever be.

Kevin immediately headed for Shawn and grabbed his arm trying to get him to sit down, "C'mon Shawn just sit for a moment," He led his friend to a chair and pushed him down into it gently, rubbing across his shoulders gently he tried to soothe him or calm him down. "I want you to admit that this isn't your fault that what happened to Jeff you hold no responsibility for."

Shawn looked up at Kevin and his eyes were clouded over like he didn't really understand what was going on until realization seemed to come upon him. "It is my fault though; I never should have said what I said to him especially before such a big match. We failed him Kev, we failed one of our own and I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for that."

Squeezing his shoulder Kevin sighed, startled by the haunted look on Shawn's face. "We did, I know that we did but there is always redemption Shawn don't forget that. Jeff will be alright, and we will help him while he's healing."

Clasping his hands together Shawn nodded slowly although his posture suggested that he didn't quite believe it, that he didn't know if that was the truth.

Sean watched Kevin and Shawn, then turned to look at Mark and Paul who were huddled together speaking softly about what had happened, the impact such a fall would have on Jeff's body, and if he would ever be able to return to his career. The curly-haired man felt anger he didn't quite understand swell within him and words fell from his lips before he couldn't even stop them, "I hate to burst everyone's damned bubble here but we don't know if he's gonna be alright; the doctor have told us jack shit since we got here." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall sighing, hair falling into his face.

Kevin growled, standing up and swinging toward Sean, he pointed a finger in Sean's direction, "You know better than to talk like that when any one of us is upset, shut the fuck up now." He warned, his voice cool and calm even as his eyes broadcast the disappointment and anger he felt toward the kid.

"Yeah well I didn't know we had a policy against honest. It's about time someone was honest, it's about time we stopped protecting each other from reality. And we all need a dose of it because none of you have even acknowledged the fact that Jeff may die or have serious irreparable injuries," Sean stormed down the hall and through the doors at the end.

Glenn stood off to the side, his large form seeming to slump in on itself as he looked helplessly at all of them before indicating that he was going after Sean.

"He's right you know," Shawn's voice was so soft it was almost a whisper. "Jeff might be seriously hurt, or he could fucking die. And it will be my fault," His voice cracked and his world spun as his legs gave out from beneath him and he would have slid to the floor if it weren't for Kevin holding him up.

"We need to call Gil," Shannon murmured to Shane before getting up and pulling out his cell phone, he made his way out of the hospital ignoring the tremors that wracked his frame or the burgeoning sense of dread that festered away at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Broken Hearts

**Fandom:** WWE

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Kevin Nash/Mark Calloway, Sean Waltman/Glenn Jacobs, Jeff/?, Shawn/?

**Complete:** No.

**Summary:** The news about what happened to Jeff is in, is it going to be good or bad?

**Warning:** Contains major injury of a character, harsh language and homosexuality.

**Notes:** Hate it or like it let me know what you think. I would like to apologize to those who have been waiting for this chapter and also let you know that there is only one more chapter within this work of fiction and you shouldn't have to wait long for it :D

* * *

Gil Hardy wasn't nearly as striking as his two sons, but he seemed to house the same rather large presence that followed both of them, so when he stepped into the waiting room there was no mistaking him as anyone but.

Shannon rushed over to him almost immediately, offering him a handshake and a warm hug.

"Gil," he breathed, unsure of what to say because he hadn't quite grasped the situation himself. "You have to find out what's going on with Jeff," he blurted out before he could help himself.

"I mean..." He fought to come up with the words to explain what was going on. "The nurses won't tell us anything because we're not family," he explained finally.

Gil simply nodded, looking well beyond his years suddenly. "You're family," he said simply. "I'll find out what's wrong with him, or what they are doing," he assured.

"Now..." He paused. "Where is Matt?" He asked, frowning at the awkward stares from everyone in the room and the shuffling of feet.

"Well, Matt and Jeff haven't been getting along too much lately," Shane explained, rubbing the back of his neck with a soft sigh.

The truth was Matt hadn't been getting along with anyone lately but he wasn't about to tell his best friend's dad that, no matter how long they'd known each other.

"Whenever Jeff tries to call Matt, Matt hangs up on him," Shannon supplied, ignoring Shane's glare as though he was somehow being helpful.

"It seems my eldest's ego has gotten too big for his head, I'll deal with that later. At the moment I'll check out Jeff's condition with the Doctor and then you and Shannon can introduce everyone to me," he addressed Shane before going over to the nurse's station, speaking with her for a few moments before being led into the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the hospital Glenn was practically running around looking for Sean, and had been searching for twenty minutes and seen nothing of him. Finally when he came upon the chapel he felt compelled to look in despite doubting Sean's presence there and was surprised to find he had been wrong.

"Oh it's you," Sean muttered softly when Glenn approached him before turning away. He was consumed by his thoughts and the feeling of guilt settling heavy in his heart, he ran a hand through his hair letting out a soft sigh.

Glenn snorted, shaking his head in disbelief, "Oh it's you? You claim to love me, adore me and want my presence around you yet you seem to ignore me entirely when all I want to do is know that you're okay. You're not being fair to yourself or anything else. This needs to stop Sean," he kept his voice firm, and it was filled with conviction that he was certain no one would expect from him.

Sean found himself fighting back tears and hating himself for it, he quickly swallowed them down with a sigh. "Don't you see it, this is what our world brings to people. It brings pain and fucking suffering no matter who it is. Shawn broke his back, Owen died, Paul tore a quad, Scott is a fucking drunk and then Kevin tore his quad. It's ridiculous, I can't take seeing everyone I care about and I really do not want to do this anymore."

'It sounds almost like you're blaming yourself for all this, and I can't allow you to do that. You have no control over what happens to the people around you, you can't stop their pain but you can help ease it," Glenn sat down next to him, easing himself into the seat and dropping his arm around Sean's shoulders. "I don't care what anyone has told you, in WCW or otherwise, you have always been a good friend," he insisted.

Sean couldn't help but smile weakly, it didn't surprise him that Glenn knew about the way he had been treated in WCW before Kevin and Scott had stepped in to say that it was stopping right there. No more mistreatment and matches which would get him injured, he shook himself out of those thoughts. "I'm sorry," he told him.

Glenn pulled him in closer, kissing the top of his curly head with a small smile. "You'll be okay."

"You really do love me don't you," Sean's voice was soft, filled with absolute surprise and wonderment.

"Why wouldn't I love you hobbit?" Glenn asked, kissing his forehead and then dropping a soft kiss on his life, some part of him feeling slightly smug that he was sitting there kissing his male lover in a chapel. "It's like you consume me whole."

Sean sighed, looking somewhat more relaxed although there was still a tension in his shoulders that Glenn himself felt, which wouldn't ease until they got answers about their friend. "I love you too, and I think I would be quite happy to spend the rest of my life with you, talking, screwing, watching sports and traveling on the road." He kissed Glenn quickly, "Do you mind?"

"Of course not," Glenn chuckled. "I wouldn't have it any other way and now you know that."

Sean looked at his watch and startled jumped up. "Oh my god Glenn we've been away for almost a half hour we have to get back to everyone." He pulled the other man up and they moved quickly back toward Jeff's hospital room.

Gilbert appeared in the hallway a little after the two of them returned, looking haggard and startling everyone who was waiting. His face was drawn and chalk white, it was obvious he was very shaken.

"I'm sorry all of you, I don't know any other way to explain this other than just saying it. Jeff when he landed ruptured some of his vertebrae and a good portion of his spinal column was damaged. He may never be able to walk again," he seemed to be on the verge of crumbling and moved to sit down the minute Shannon and Shane ushered him toward the chair.

The others looked at each other, hardly able to comprehend what they had just heard.

Shawn could feel panic closing in on him, tears pricking his eyes. Sean was right, and Kevin's reassurances had all been lies.

How on earth would Jeff take the news?

Why did such bad things happen to good people?


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Broken Hearts  
**Fandom:** WWE  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Kevin Nash/Mark Calloway, Sean Waltman/Glenn Jacobs, Jeff/?, Shawn/?  
**Complete:** YES!  
**Summary: **Jeff reacts to the news and he and Shawn finally have that talk they've been meaning to have.  
**Warning:** Contains major injury of a character, harsh language and homosexuality.  
**Notes:** Hate it or like it let me know what you think.

I would like to thank everyone who has supported me through the rewrite of this fic and let you know that while this saga in the Broken universe is over there is still much to be seen, so stick with me because although this was a skimmed over rewrite chances are "Healing Wounds" will be COMPLETELY REWRITTEN.

* * *

Shawn didn't know why but he had been chosen to be the first non-family member to see Jeff, but he was grateful for the opportunity. However the walk to Jeff's room was possibly the longest walk he had ever taken in his life, even with Kevin right there with him. The two Kliq members paused outside the room, and Shawn felt like he couldn't take one more step.

"I don't think I can do this," he told Kevin in an almost pleading tone, turning to walk away from the door only to be pulled back by his friend.

Kevin frowned down at him, not letting go of the collar of Shawn's shirt. "I'm disappointed in you Shawn. You're the one who said all that stuff to him when he needed you, even though we all told you how he felt. You're doing to him what you did to Bret and I'm not going to sit back and allow you to ruin your life again Shawn," it was hard for him to keep his voice soft but he couldn't help but raise it slightly due to the anger he was feeling toward Shawn.

"You love Jeff so you're going to walk in there be a man about it and tell him, because there is one thing I never want to see again it's my best friend lying on the floor covered in his own blood because he drunkenly tried to kill himself. I still have fucking nightmares about that night Shawn," he felt like shaking the smaller man, his feelings on the matter conflicted.

Both Jeff and Shawn seemed to need protection, from each other and themselves but it wasn't Kevin's place to step in to do it so instead he was going to shove them together and hope everything turned out for the best.

"I don't want you to have to go through something like that again with me either, so I'm going to do my best to do what I have to do," Shawn hugged him, moving toward Jeff's door and gripping the knob in hand.

"Alright Shawn, I'll be in the waiting room if you need me," Kevin waved, turning away.

Shawn took a deep breath before he walked into the room, surprised his legs would even hold him up due to his own nervousness.

"Leave me the fuck alone," Jeff growled, the minute Shawn was through the door. He had just gotten the worst possible news of his life, and here was Shawn to rub it in his face, all about how he had been right and he had been the righteous one in the situation. His stomach twisted, bile rising in his throat. It wasn't true, Shawn wouldn't do such a thing and he knew that but something just wouldn't stop.

"How about I don't and we pretend that I did," Shawn stated, walking over to the chair beside the bed he sat down, staring levelly at Jeff and taking in the horrible bruising and the bandage taped around his ribs. His glance was drawn briefly to Jeff's now lifeless legs and he shook himself out of it with a soft sigh.

Jeff looked at Shawn in surprise, then his face hardened once again determination to not be hurt again by this man over taking him. "What is it? And don't give me any of this Kliq bullshit, or call me your cub or some lame shit like that. Have you come to tell me off some more about how you knew this was coming or did you just come to pity me?"

Shawn found himself taken aback at first, but then recalled the anger and pain he had felt when his back had been injured. "You know what, you are a member of the Kliq Jeff, just as much as any of the originals. And don't you dare insinuate for one moment that I would pity you, if anything I am one of the only people who knows how you feel right now. You feel like you could kill yourself, just let it all go because without that ring it just isn't worth it but I was wrong then and what you're thinking about is wrong now."

He took a deep breath, rubbing a hand through his hair. "I came here to tell you I love you alright, that's what this has all been about. I was too much of a coward to admit it to you, and you didn't know and god," he ran his hand over his face, rubbing it and burying his palms in his eyes. "I thought you were dead Jeff."

Jeff swallowed heavily, his breathing quickening momentarily as he tried to figure out exactly what Shawn was saying. It was almost dizzying. "You love me, you actually love me?" He was amazed, and that amazement caused Shawn to realize just how young Jeff was.

Shawn smiled, edging off the chair and sitting on the bed. "Yeah I love you, you're my rainbow or something cheesy like that. I haven't been happier since I've gotten to spend time with you," he kissed him softly on the lips.

Having no other choice, at least in his mind he didn't Jeff returned the kiss, deepening it slightly. He still felt himself flooded with doubt, pulling away. "Are you sure about this? I mean it's not like I'll ever be whole again, you would be stuck with a wheelchair just as much as me."

"I think I can deal with that, you see I used to be cynical but then someone gave him hope," Shawn kissed his forehead grinning at his own cheesiness. "You see he didn't know how important he was, and slowly opened himself up to people who appreciate who he is, was and will be," he kissed him again. "You're the someone."

Jeff couldn't help but smile, although there was still a sense of hopelessness that clung to him because of the recent bad news. "If you can believe I can try to as well." He yawned, covering his mouth. "And this is why men don't normally have romantic moments," he joked with a laugh.

"Go to sleep, I'll stay here," Shawn told him, watching him drift off. He fell asleep soon after, the two of them not waking up even when their friends herded into the room.

"This is going to be really hard for Jeff," Kevin commented, slipping one solid arm around Mark's waist.

"And Shawn," Mark added. "But we're all here."

Sean grinned, "We're gonna stick together, which reminds me of something."

Glenn sighed, figuring the younger man had one of his crazy plans in mind. "What is it Sean?"

Gesturing to Shannon first, and then Shane he grinned at Kevin, managing to look completely innocent. "I found some new playthings, can we keep them?" He joked.

Kevin glanced at Scott who shrugged stoically, trying to hide a grin.

"I don't see why we can't," Scott responded, looking wicked. "Do you see any reason?"

"Only if Sean promises to clean up after them and makes sure they're well trained," Kevin joked, then turned to Shannon and Shane who seemed to be trying to not be offended but were failing. "Welcome to the big boy's club, god speed. Good luck, I think you're going to need it," he rolled his eyes skyward.


End file.
